<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is wherever i'm with you by louiseparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046002">home is wherever i'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiseparker/pseuds/louiseparker'>louiseparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Domestic Fluff, Dumb Lesbian Energy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), One Shot, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Short One Shot, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiseparker/pseuds/louiseparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first night in Bright Moon, and they've given these two idiots separate rooms... And it lasts all of forty-five seconds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is wherever i'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642211">First Night in Bright Moon</a> by the-aspen-tree.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra stares at the mound of overly-fluffed cushions before her, sat atop a seemingly just as fluffed-up mattress, all surrounded by a thin gossamer net hanging from the ceiling.  </p><p>Stood in her new bedroom in Bright Moon, Catra is absolutely and utterly perplexed. Is this really what the people here slept on? How did you even get <em>on </em>the thing? Catra rolls her eyes, because upon further thought, this seems like <em>exactly </em>the type of thing a <em>Princess </em>would sleep on. In fact, the entire room was a little too Princess-y for her taste.  </p><p>From the waterfall bubbling sweetly in the corner, to the way the moonlight is streaming through the windows in silvery beams onto her <em>pink </em>walls, all down to these awful squishy pillows on this idiotic and impractical nonsense they called a bed. </p><p>Catra examines it all, staring at it like it’s a formidable opponent, and scoffs to herself. They’ve literally, mere hours ago, won a <em>war </em>and saved all of Etheria and the <em>Universe </em>from an actual intergalactic <em>dictator</em>. Sleeping in this room, by herself, and catching up on some well-deserved sleep should be the easiest thing she’s done in months.  </p><p><em> Right? </em> </p><p>Cautiously, Catra places a hand onto the bed, hopping back with a small shriek when the mattress sinks under her touch. </p><p>Catra grunts, her frustration displaying itself in her tail that flicks back and forth. Unwilling to let something as simple, something as ridiculous as a Princess bed defeat her, Catra takes a deep breath in through her nose, and launches herself onto the middle of the bed - plopping miserably and drowning in soft fabric. </p><p><em> “Oof! </em>What is this<em> - STUPID - UGH!” </em> </p><p>After flailing for a few dreadful moments Catra steadies herself, arms spread out on either side of her body - sharpened claws dug deep into the cushions. Her fur is bristled, and she sighs heavily, knowing she’s been beat. She rolls unceremoniously out of the bed, falling on the floor with a large <em>thud, </em>feathers flying out all around her. </p><p>Catra stands defeatedly, panting slightly - the scene is bad. She’s effectively annihilated the bed set; pillows slain in a heap of feathers, the pretty purple satin sheets in a tattered mess.  </p><p>There’s not much to be done here, so Catra glances wearily at the door - she knows what she wants to do, but everything was so different now. But then again, maybe it wasn’t… </p><p>Out of reflex, Catra slinks through a crack of her door, but remembers that this isn’t the Fright Zone, and she doesn’t have to do that anymore. She doesn’t have to be that <em>person </em>anymore; she could be whoever she wanted to be and did not have to tiptoe around one second longer. </p><p>But the palace is sort of creepy, even with the candles dotting the walls every few feet, which cast long shadows up the ceilings of the corridors. It gave Catra an unsettling feeling, so she picks up the pace, trotting lightly three doors down to Adora’s room. </p><p><em> “I’m just three doors down,” </em>Adora had said<em>, “If you need anything. I’m right here.” </em> </p><p>Catra raises her fist to knock on the door - but halts, unsure of herself.  </p><p>This was <em>Adora </em>– why was she hesitating? Catra brings her fist down, knocking twice rather loudly before she can change her mind. </p><p>After a few moments, Adora cracks the door open, more awake than Catra had expected her to be - blue eyes bright and worried, wisps of loose blonde hair hanging prettily around her face. </p><p>“Hey, Adora.” she mutters. </p><p>“Catra?” Adora widens the door further when she sees her, confusion furrowing her brows. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Catra flushes sharply, and looks away. She folds her arms over her chest. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep. The um, the bed is just-“ </p><p>“The worst?” Adora says with a cocked brow. </p><p>“Yes!” Catra throws her hands in the air. “What is <em>with </em>those things? How does anyone sleep on it?” </p><p>Adora laughs, smiling that stupid smile that makes Catra’s stupid heart do a stupid flip in her chest.  </p><p>“I know. They’re awful.” </p><p>“I hope Sparkles won’t be mad, but I <em>might’ve </em>ruined it.” Catra rubs a hand on the back of her neck. </p><p>“I can see that,” Adora replies with a knowing smirk. She reaches forward, and Catra flinches as she plucks a feather from her bangs. “She won’t be mad. I had a… weird time adjusting, too.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh.</em>
</p><p>Catra can feel the warmth on her cheeks from Adora’s unexpected gesture, so she rolls her eyes, shrugging nonchalantly.  </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>Adora steps to the side, gesturing for Catra to come in. “You can sleep in here tonight, if you want.” </p><p>“Okay,” Catra says. She tenses as Adora places a hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside and closing the door gently behind them. The room is pretty much the same as her own, complete with the same waterfall off to the side. What the hell was with these people and <em>waterfalls?  </em> </p><p>The only difference, blessedly, is a seemingly normal bed in the center of the room. A square shaped, hard looking thing that Catra can tell won’t squish under her and explode in a mess of cotton and fluff. </p><p>“Oh, thank <em>God</em>,” Catra groans, and she could practically cry at the sight. Her muscles are aching, screaming out for her to rest. She’s so tired. “A real bed.” </p><p>Adora climbs under the covers, and out of habit, Catra curls up at the end of the bed, nuzzling into her own arms. </p><p>Forcing herself not to giggle, Adora clears her throat. “You could… Sleep up here with me, you know.” </p><p>Catra looks back questioningly, blue and gold eyes bright in the dark room. Adora has scooted over to the side, lifting the edge of the blanket and patting the open space beside her. </p><p>With a furious blush on her face, one she hopes Adora can’t see in the dim light, Catra nods, sliding into the spot Adora has made for her - the bed isn’t very wide, just wide enough for the two of them to lay on their sides, which Catra does. Stiffly. </p><p>Settling behind Catra’s back, Adora can feel the steady thumping of Catra’s heart against her chest, the way she’s faintly trembling. Adora pulls the covers up over her shoulders, and lays back, eyes wide open. She’s not tired at <em>all</em>. </p><p>Adora looks at the back of Catra’s head, keeping her arm held close to her chest. She wants to wrap that arm around Catra’s middle, pull her in closer - but she’s hesitant to make any sudden movements, terrified of scaring Catra away. Adora frowns, unable to ignore the rigid way Catra won’t move, how she doesn’t even breathe deeply and just relax against her like they used to. </p><p>“Hey… Catra?” Adora says cautiously. An ear twitches once on Catra’s head, and she turns her body towards Adora, lying on her back. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Catra’s eyebrows knit together in question, and Adora sighs. “We used to have sleepovers all the time in the Horde. Are things really so different now?”  </p><p>Catra rolls completely onto her side, a familiar smirk rising to her face. Adora holds her gaze, and Catra chuckles lowly, but she’s not laughing <em>at </em>Adora - she’s more laughing at the shock of it all, that this is really, <em>finally </em>her life after so many years of wanting. Wanting something she never knew she needed. </p><p>“Of course it’s different now, you <em>goose</em>.” </p><p>Catra reaches out suddenly, taking Adora’s face in both hands, and kisses her - it’s sweet, their lips sliding soft, yet firmly against each other. Adora melts into it, shutting her eyes and allowing her whole body to sink into the sensation - they’ve only kissed a handful of times, so it’s still new, curious - but it feels like the most natural thing in the world.  </p><p>Their lips break apart for a split second, a new pink hue has spread across Adora’s features.  </p><p>“Everything has changed, especially us.” Catra whispers softly, and “And thank goodness we did.” </p><p>Adora grins that dopey grin at Catra’s words, slotting their legs together and nuzzling playfully under Catra’s chin. Catra laughs, and Adora loops an arm under her head, her fingers finding their way to the soft hair on the back of Catra’s neck. Adora loves the way it feels - the shorter length suits her so well. Adora will tell her tomorrow. And every day after that, if she wants too. Because she <em>can. </em> </p><p>There’s an invisible, inexplicable charge of electricity between them, like remnants of a lightning storm, and Catra shivers against it.  </p><p>Adora sighs against Catra’s lips.<em> "</em>I love you<em>, </em>Catra.<em>”</em> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you too, Adora.” </em>
</p><p>Catra has never known anything in the world to be more true, to feel as <em>real </em>as this felt - she wraps an arm around Adora’s hips, settling onto her chest.  </p><p>For the first time in months, maybe in her entire life, Catra feels complete. <em>S</em><em>afe</em>. There isn’t anywhere in the world she rather be, and she purrs happily as her eyes close, and she drifts off to sleep. She’s home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little blurb came to my brain after I saw an absolutely gorgeous comic on Tumblr, and I was ridiculously inspired. I  realized I wouldn't be able to sleep until I wrote it out... I've linked it above, please check it out and give it some love!</p><p>(I've just finished She-Ra and the Princesses of Power and honestly, we can all say a BIG thank you to Noelle Stevenson and the rest of the cast for bringing such a beautiful story and characters to life. A show has not given me such immediate happiness and overall good-feelings in such a long time and I loved every minute of it.)</p><p>If you're reading this, it means you've read all the way through and for that I THANK you. Your comments and kudos bring the biggest happy face to my heart. I hope you enjoyed! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>